Breaking Dawn
by SparWonKyu
Summary: [SEQUEL OF "VAMPIRE OR WEREWOLF"] CHAP 3! Malam pertama pasangan WonKyu di pulau Isla Esme pemberian Appa Siwon yang berada di Brazil. Bagaimakan honeymoon mereka disana? -"Asal kau tau Choi Siwon… tadi malam…. Adalah malam terbaik dalam hidup ku." "Kau lah yang terbaik, Kyu." ... Terinspirasi dari film Twilight. RnR please. Pair: WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: Breaking Dawn**

**Genre :: Romance & Drama**

**Rating :: T to M**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Shim Changmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Others**

**Pairing :: WonKyu **

**Summary :: Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon dapat bersatu dalam satu perjanjian suci yang selamanya akan mengikat mereka dalam satu ikatan. Namun masih banyak masalah yang datang silih berganti. Bagaimana mereka dalam mengurusi masalah itu?**

**Terinspirasi dari film Twilight **

**Warning :: ****Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini =))**

**~RnR Juseyo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Masa kecil bukanlah tentang lahir dan menjadi dewasa. Dan saat dewasa, sang anak tumbuh dan membuang hal kekanak-kanakan. Masa kecil adalah kerajaan dimana tidak ada yang mati.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sret sret sret

Tangan indah seorang namja manis terus saja menggambar dengan indahnya di atas sebuah kertas kosong yang sudah terisikan oleh gambaran indahnya. Sesekali namja manis itu menghela nafas dan melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya. Namja manis itu a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun kembali menggambar di dalam kertas itu tanpa menyadari ada nya seseorang yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sang pengetuk pintu itu akhirnya geram karena tidak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar dan tanpa izin masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan berjalan ke samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyunie?" tanya Leeteuk lembut sambil melihat ke arah gambaran Kyuhyun nya yang manis itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil melanjutkan kegiatan gambar-menggambarnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Leeteuk pun hanya diam sambil mengamati tangan Kyuhyun yang terus menggambar. Leeteuk sedikit tersenyum saat mengetahui yang sedari tadi digambar Kyuhyun adalah sebuah pernikahan. Di sana Leeteuk dapat melihat banyak nya pepohonan di ujung sana dan sini, tempat duduk dari kayu yang besar untuk para tamu, bunga-bunga yang dirangkai indah di altar pernikahan dan di tengah itu dapat terlihat seorang lelaki dengan tuxedo hitamnya mengamit tangan pasangannya yang menggunakan gaun putih. Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian terdiam saat dirasanya gambarannya sudah selesai.

"Berapa jam kau menggambar ini?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian menggambil gambaran Kyuhyun dan mengamati nya dengan lebih teliti.

"2 jam."

"Hem... apa kau ingin pernikahan mu dengan Siwon nanti seperti ini?" goda Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ku seperti itu. Pernikahan yang sederhana juga tidak apa-apa asalkan aku bisa selalu bersama nya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus cincin bermata Sapphire Blue yang sudah tersemat di jari manis nya.

"Uwaaaaa! Kyunie ku sudah besar rupa nya!" ucap Leeteuk kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja beberapa tetes air mata berhasil keluar dari mata nya.

"Eh hyung kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang keluar dari mata hyung tersayang nya ini.

"Hiks... aku hanya masih tidak menyangka kalau nanti kau akan meninggalkan ku sendiri dan kau malah bersenang-senang dengan Siwon hiks..."

"Hyung melupakan Kangin hyung?"

"Ani hiks... hanya saja kau harus berjanji pada ku kalau kau akan selalu bahagia dengan Siwon, baru aku akan merelakan mu pergi" ucap Leeteuk sambil menaikan jari kelingking nya.

"Janji..." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menautkan jari kelingking nya dengan Leeteuk. Dengan ini dia berjanji, akan selalu hidup senang dan sedih bersama Siwon dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya... Dia berjanji.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar kembali suara ketukan dari pintu itu dan masuklah seorang vampire lain yang tersenyum pada dua orang—satu orang dan satu vampire spesifiknya-,

"Leeteuk-ah, Kyuhyun-ah bisakah kalian ke bawah sebentar" ucap Kangin kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana di ikuti oleh Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum nya saat dilihat nya seseorang yang menyandar pada pintu rumahnya. Orang yang selalu dapat membuat hati nya tak dapat berkompromi. Choi Siwon.

"Wonie apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamit tangan Siwon manja sedangkan Siwon tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan nya pada makhluk indah di depannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan" jawab Siwon kemudian mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil nya setelah pamit kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk. Leeteuk terus memperhatikan mobil Siwon sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi kemudian menatap Kangin intens.

"Apa rencana baru Siwon hem?" tanya Leeteuk saat keadaan aman.

"Entahlah, dia hanya menyuruh ku membawa mu ke kediamannya dulu" ucap Kangin kemudian membawa Leeteuk menuju motornya yang sudah terparkir di depan.

"Kau tau kurasa kita sudah memiliki konsep untuk pernikahan mereka nanti..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kangin penasaran dan kemudian Leeteuk mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah kertas tepat di muka Kangin dan memperlihatkan itu pada nya.

"Kyuhyun sendiri yang menggambarkan nya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil menatap ke atas. Dia sangat senang saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Siwon membawa nya ke tempat ini... tempat pertama mereka dapat merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. Siwon juga ikut mengembangkan senyum nya saat melihat senyuman indah dari calon istri nya itu. Siwon benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sebentar lagi dia dan Kyuhyun akan menikah. Tangan Siwon kemudian memegang lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita hanya akan diam disini saja hem?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil memperlihatkan dimple smile nya.

"Tentu tidak, aku rindu dengan tempat ini. Ayo kita ke sana" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Siwon menuju tempat yang sedari tadi dirindukannya ini. Mereka semakin berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Siwon terus saja memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sempurna itu, Siwon sesekali berpikir... apakah wajah itu akan tetap seindah itu jika suatu saat Siwon akan mengubahnya menjadi vampire? Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya agar pikiran itu pergi jauh, dia tidak mau terlalu bingung memikirkan itu dulu. Dia ingin fokus terlebih dahulu dalam pernikahan mereka.

Mereka semakin masuk ke dalam dan ke dalam... sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar saat berada di tempat kesayangannya. Padang rumput ini, yang dulu sering dia dan Siwon datangi yang menjadi saksi bisu ciuman pertama mereka. Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan tangan Siwon dan berjalan dengan indah menuju tengah-tengah padang rumput itu. Tangan nya membelai beberapa bunga yang berhasil digapainya sedangkan Siwon hanya terpesona dari belakang sana tanpa ada niat mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya dan merentangkan tangan nya untuk merasakan semilir angin yang mengenai dirinya. Kemudian dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memutar-mutarkan diri nya, perlahan demi perlahan Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan pusing lalu jatuh terduduk. Siwon yang melihat itu dengan panik langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan secepat kilat dan berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun.

"Baby, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memijit pelipis nya. Tapi Siwon menjadi bingung saat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian berbalik memegang tangan Siwon.

"Aku hanya bahagia Siwon, kau tak perlu khawatir" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengembangkan senyum nya dan berhasil membuat hati Siwon yang tadi sedikit panik menjadi tenang kembali. Siwon kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya dan memetik bunga Lily lalu menempatkan nya di telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau cantik... Miss Cho" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ah.. sudah lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu tapi ingat Siwon aku ini namja! Jadi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Miss seperti itu."

"Masih saja komplain ternyata. Oh iya jadi begini kata Donghae, pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan tiga hari" ucap Siwon sambil memain-mainkan rumput yang berada disekitarnya.

"Tiga hari lagi? Maksud mu tanggal 13 Oktober?"

"Hm... begitulah."

"Kenapa tanggal 13?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu, semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan kita sudah diatur oleh Donghae. Aku jadi bingung sendiri sebenarnya siapa yang nanti akan menikah" ucap Siwon sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Kyuhyun kembali melayang saat mereka berciuman disini dulu. Rasa hangat yang menjalar saat Siwon menciumnya... entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin merasakan nya kembali. Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap Siwon dan menatapnya intens sedangkan yang diperhatikan merasa risih dan ikut menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah memejamkan mata nya. Siwon sedikit bingung pertama nya tapi akhirnya dia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun saat dia mulai memajukan badan nya agar lebih mendekat. Tangan Siwon kemudian beralih ke belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan menarik nya dengan paksa sehingga sekarang bibir mereka bertemu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Eumphhhh..." Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram saat lidah Siwon menjilat bibir Kyuhyun untuk meminta akses ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membuka kan mulutnya. Dengan cepat pun Siwon melesakkan lidah nya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Lidah mereka berdua saling bertarung tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah lidah Siwon.

"Eunghh... Ahhh..." desah Kyuhyun di sela-sela pertarungan lidah mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit memukul dada Siwon saat dirasakannya pasokan udara nya mulai menipis. Siwon yang mengerti maksud pukulan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir nya dengan bibir Kyuhyun sehingga membuat saliva mereka sedikit mengalir di dagu.

"Hahh... hahh..." Kyuhyun segera saja mengambil napas yang banyak dan mengelap saliva yang mengalir di dagu nya. Namun Kyuhyun segera dikejutkan dengan aksi Siwon selanjutnya yang mencium lembut perpotongan lehernya.

"W-Wonie!" teriak Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan Siwon dari tubuh nya. Siwon sedikit cengo saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan nya.

"Ma-maaf BabyKyu! Aku errr... maaf kau terlalu menggoda" ucap Siwon sambil menunduk malu karena kelakuannya barusan dan wajah Kyuhyun sangatlah memerah sekarang karena perkataan Siwon barusan. Dia terlalu menggoda?

"Ti-tidak apa Wonie..." Dan keadaan sekarang pun menjadi awkward. Mereka berdua hanya saling terdiam dengan pipi yang merona sambil melihat ke hamparan padang rumput luas yang memperlihatkan bermacam-macam jenis bunga yang indah.

DRTTTT DRTTTT

Handphone Siwon pun tiba-tiba bergetar dan dengan sigap Siwon langsung menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo Donghae..."

"..."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana" ucap Siwon dan mengakhiri panggilan itu. Dan kemudian Siwon pun beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepala nya. "Kyu.. ayo kita pergi dari sini, Donghae menyuruh kita untuk bertemu di kekediaman ku sekarang" ucap Siwon kemudian bangkit berdiri. Siwon membuka tangan nya dan di genggam oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pun berjalan kembali menuju mobil sambil berpegangan tangan. Dan di dalam mobil pun mereka masih belum melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan sesekali salah satu di antara mereka akan mengulas sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan mobil milik Siwon berhenti tepat di kediamannya. Siwon dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka kan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon menyerahkan tangan nya pada Kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati di genggam oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan segera menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua. Baru saja mereka sampai di lantai dua, mereka berdua sudah mendapat teriakan dari seorang namja yang sedari tadi jalan-jalan tidak karuan.

"YAK! Kalian lama sekali, aku sudah lama menunggu!" geram Donghae dan kemudian mengamit tangan Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu yang sudah dikhususkan untuk Donghae yang akan mencoba menghias-hias wajah Kyuhyun agar dapat terlihat mempesona di pesta pernikahan nanti dan juga latihan untuk Kyuhyun dalam pernikahan nanti. Sedangkan Siwon hanya dapat cengo karena di tinggalkan namun seseorang menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Oppa bisa bicara sebentar" ucap Jiwon sang pelaku sambil berjalan keluar menuju balkon lantai dua kediaman mereka. Lama mereka terdiam di balkon tanpa ada nya percakapan sampai akhirnya Jiwon memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Oppa... apa oppa bahagia dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Jiwon yang mengangetkan Siwon.

"Tentu aku sangat bahagia dengannya, apa kau tidak senang dengan hubungan kami?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja..." Jiwon sedikit menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan kata-kata nya. "-aku ingin seperti oppa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga ingin memiliki pendamping hidup yang sempurna seperti mu oppa..."

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada ku?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jiwon lembut sedangkan Jiwon malah tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan kakak nya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sangat menyayangi mu" ucap Jiwon kemudian memeluk Siwon dari samping. Kedua kakak beradik ini saling memeluk satu sama lain. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar sebelum salah satu dari mereka akan berpisah dan hidup dengan orang lain. "Aku harap oppa dan Kyuhyun bisa dapat yang terbaik setelah menikah nanti..."

"Ku harap juga begitu" ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jiwon lembut. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur yang membuat kakak beradik itu meninggalkan balkon. Terlihat ibu Siwon dan juga Ryeowook yang sedang berkutat dengan masakan untuk pernikahan WonKyu nanti karena mereka banyak mengundang tamu manusia.

"Siwon-ah bisa bantu kami memasak?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan yang telah jadi tadi ke dalam panci masakan.

"Tentu."

Siwon kemudian mengambil beberapa sayuran dari dalam kulkas dan meletakkan nya di atas meja makan sampai terdengar suara kegaduhan dari tempat Donghae yang sedang asyik dengan Kyuhyun.

"A-awh! Donghae! Gaun nya terlalu sempit! Kenapa aku harus pakai gaun?!"

"Jangan banyak protes! Tubuh mu yang terlalu besar Kyu!"

Itulah pertengkaran yang dapat Siwon dengar tentang gaun yang akan Kyuhyun kenakan. Gaun? Ya, Kyuhyun akan mengenakan gaun saat acara pernikahan nanti. Mereka semua membuat konsep pernikahan nanti sesuai dengan gambaran Kyuhyun yang telah diberikan oleh Leeteuk dan nampaknya Donghae sangat tertarik dengan konsep itu.

Siwon kembali tersenyum saat memikirkan sebentar lagi dia dan Kyuhyun akan segera menikah. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana jadi nya nanti setelah mereka menikah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHU~~ *give flying kiss*

Saya kembali dengan **sequel nya Vampire Or Werewolf**~ Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan semua yang telah memberikan semua komentar/review nya di Vampire Or Werewolf~ Saya berharap di FF lanjutannya ini bisa mendapatkan review yang lebih banyak sehingga saya bersemangat melanjutkan FF ini... wait terlalu formal._.

This is still **prologue** guys hehehe...

Author masih mikir ini rate nya di T atau langsung M aja ya? Soalnya kan pasti bakal uhuk... you know lah hehe;; Yasudahlah author rate T-in dulu kalau sudah mau memasuki fase M nya nanti author kasih warning nya ya~~

Author juga mau ngingetin... baca juga ya cerita author yang lain contoh nya **Is This A Love Story?** WonKyu with Rate T and Genre Hurt/Comfort and Romance because this story is need more review=))

Oh ya hanya mengingatkan kalau saya bakal lama update-update FF~ Soalnya saya banyak kesibukan karena sudah kelas 3~ Haduh.. mian dan sabar ya nungguin update-an saya;;

Segini aja cuap-cuap author! **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REVIEW AFTER READING THIS STORY! REALLY NEED THE REVIEW**;;

**Gyu_Channel **out~ *promote akun twitter dulu._.*

LOVE! SparWonKyu!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Breaking Dawn**_

_**Rate T for this chap**_

_**Pair WonKyu**_

_**Enjoy the Story**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Choi... biasa nya tidak banyak orang yang beraktifitas di sana namun entah mengapa semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing hem... tidak semua nya. Di salah satu sofa di kediaman Choi itu terlihat seorang namja manis dan cantik yang tengah memanyunkan bibir nya sedari tadi.

Mengapa?

Namja manis itu a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun ingin sekali membantu orang-orang yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan semua acara pernikahan nya terlihat sempurna namun Donghae sedari tadi terus melarang Kyuhyun dan mengomel ke sana-sini. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendekati Donghae yang terlihat sedang mengomeli Ryeowook karena rasa masakan nya yang tidak pas dengan lidah Donghae.

"Eum... Hae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu dan memainkan ujung baju nya. Donghae yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang imut itu kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Ada apa hem?" tanya Donghae dengan senyuman manis nya. Melihat senyum Donghae itu keraguan Kyuhyun sedikit menghilang, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memberanikan menatap Donghae.

"Bolehkah aku membantu sedikit disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dan membalas senyuman Donghae namun siapa sangka kalau senyuman Donghae itu dalam beberapa detik langsung menghilang karena perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Membantu? Tidak tidak! Pengantin tidak boleh membantu, nanti kau lelah Kyu! Bagaimana nanti kalau saat acara pernikahan nanti kau jatuh pingsan dan dan... kau tiba-tiba saja-"

"Hyung hentikan, baiklah aku akan duduk lagi ke sofa" potong Kyuhyun dan segera menjauh dari sana. Jika saja dia tidak memotong omelan Donghae tadi mungkin omelan itu akan berlanjut sekitar dua jam kedepan. Kyuhyun pun mendudukan diri nya kembali di sofa namun karena merasa sedikit panas di dalam sana, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju balkon atas. Setelah sampai di balkon akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukan bahkan karena hembusan itu Kyuhyun sampai memejamkan mata nya... meresapi semua kesejukan ini.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti." Ucap suara berat itu. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar suara berat itu namun dia tidak membuka mata maupun membalikan badannya untuk melihat sang pemilik suara berat itu.

"Seperti nya semua yang kulakukan disini salah ya..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membetulkan poni rambut nya yang berantakan tertiup angin.

"Maaf sepertinya aku ketularan Donghae hari ini." Siwon kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri di sampingnya. Siwon tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan ini jadi dia hanya memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Benar-benar terlihat indah dan sempurna di mata Siwon. Tangan Siwon perlahan terangkat dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Kau tidak membantu yang lain hem?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Siwon tanpa membuka mata nya.

"Aku disuruh istirahat dulu oleh Donghae."

"Kau enak masih bisa membantu sedangkan aku tidak ikut membantu apapun" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Siwon gemas. Siwon kemudian membalikkan badan Kyuhyun sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau mau membantu?" tanya Siwon dan dijawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan yang terlalu bersemangat bahkan sepertinya Siwon dapat melihat kalau mata Kyuhyun sekarang sedang berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencarikan bungan untuk pernikahan kita nanti?"

"Bunga?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dan memiringkan kepala nya kesamping. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun itu membuat Siwon harus menahan diri nya agar tidak memakan Kyuhyun secepatnya pasalnya tingkah Kyuhyun barusan terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing.

"Bunga untuk kau lempar nanti saat di pernikaha Kyu..." jawab Siwon gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu membulatkan bibir nya saat mengerti maksud dari Siwon.

"Boleh aku pinjam mobil mu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis nya yang membuat Siwon sedikit resah. Siwon kemudian merogoh saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil nya lalu memberikan nya pada Kyuhyun. Dan saat Kyuhyun menerima nya tiba-tiba saja...

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Siwon. Siwon yang mendapatkan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam membatu. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi Siwon kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Siwon namun belum sampai tujuh langkah tangan Kyuhyun ditarik dengan kencang oleh Siwon dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun dapat merasakan lembut nya bibir Siwon yang sedang menciumnya. Terbuai dengan ciuman Siwon, Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan mata nya dan melumat bibir Siwon. Siwon sedikit tersenyum disela-sela sesi ciuman nya dengan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu bahkan Siwon pun dapat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati ciuman tadi.

"Kau mau mencari bunga nya dimana, baby?"

"Di tempat istimewa kita" jawab Kyuhyun dan mencuri ciuman di bibir Siwon. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju mobil Siwon, takut kalau nanti ciuman sebentar tadi akan berlanjut. Siwon memegang bibir nya sambil melihat kepergian Kyuhyun, merasakan bekas ciuman bibir manis itu di bibirnya membuat Siwon tidak bisa menghentikan senyum di bibirnya.

PUK

"Hey jangan senyum-senyum sendiri nanti kau bisa gila." Tangan Eunhyuk pun mendarat di pundak Siwon sebelum akhirnya berjalan dua lingkah di depan Siwon.

"Aku akan mengantarkan surat undangan ini sekarang... apa kau yakin kita harus mengundang dia?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Siwon dalam. Siwon terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin mengundang nya tapi Kyu yang menyuruhku." Ucap Siwon dan Eunhyuk pun hanya dapat menghela nafas nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kemudian Eunhyuk meloncat melewati balkon dan berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat tujuan dengan cepat. Eunhyuk hanya berharap kalau salah satu undangan ini tidak seharunya dikirimkan namun apa yang dia tau... ternyata harus tetap dikirimkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_At Japan_

Tokyo... kalian semua pasti tau kan kota ini? Penuh dengan manusia yang tiap hari nya tidak pernah berhenti beraktivitas tapi bagi seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan menuju apartemen nya ini merupakan waktu istirahat yang dinanti-nantikannya. Panggil saja yeoja itu Cho Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu baru saja menyelesaikan kerjaan sampingan nya menjadi dokter. Dari kejauhan Ahra dapat melihat sebuah surat terdiam dengan manis nya di depan pintu apartemen nya. Ahra kemudian surat itu dan membuka nya.

"OH ASTAGA!" teriak Ahra saat melihat isi surat itu bahkan seperti nya letih lelah nya terangkat karena bacaan surat itu. Ahra kemudian merogoh saku jaket nya dan segera mencari kontak yang ingin di hubungi nya.

"Umma! Ini Ahra! Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan menikah tolong beritahukan appa, akan aku beritahukan berita ini kepada yang lain! Sampai jumpa lagi umma" ucap Ahra terlalu bersemangat melalui sambungan telpon itu. Senyum tidak dapat dihentikan dari bibir Ahra saat ini karena ini merupakan kabar yang benar-benar mengejutkan sekaligus membahagia kan. Sebenar nya Ahra sudah tau kalau Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon karena adik nya yang satu itu sering menelpon nya dan selalu membicarakan tentang Siwon bahkan Ahra pernah mendapatkan email dari Kyuhyun yang berisikan foto Siwon. Ahra benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu Siwon, lalu Ahra kemudian mengetikan nomor lain di handphone nya dan menghubungi nya...

"Ah Eonni! Bisakah eon memesankan aku tiket pesawat ke Forks City?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[* Hai /loh/ Maaf ganggu cerita sebentar hehe._.v Author mau nanya nih soalnya ada keraguan nih huhuhu... kata readers tercinta di FF saya yang satu ini tulis aja bagian NC nya atau di skip aja nanti sama saya? Jawab di review ya readers! Saya kan alim jadi takut nulis yg gitu /plakkkk/ Ya sudah mari kita lanjut cerita nya... Mian ngeganggu banget ini-_-v *]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu Changmin" ucap Yunho dan kembali berlari masuk ke dalam hutan bersama werewolf yang lain nya. Changmin mulai berjalan memasuki rumah kayu nya itu namun hidung nya yang tajam itu mengendus bau yang paling tidak disukai oleh werewolf manapun. Vampir. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Changmin memasuki rumah dan membuka pintu rumah nya dengan kasar. Ibu Changmin yang sedang minum teh dengan tenang di ruang tengah pun sampai terlonjak kaget karena kelakuan anak semata wayang nya itu.

"Ah.. Changmin, ada apa nak?" tanya ibu Changmin sambil mengelus-elus dada nya karena masih di dera rasa kaget.

"Umma tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Changmin mendekati ibu nya dan melirik sekitar nya dengan jeli namun tiba-tiba saja hujan pun turun padahal tadi cuaca masihlah cerah. Changmin mempunyai perasaan tidak enak karena hal ini.

"Kenapa kelakuan mu aneh sekali Changmin? Oh iya, tadi ada anak muda yang mengantarkan surat undangan buat mu. Ini nak." Tangan ibu Changmin pun mengambil sesuatu di atas meja yang terletak tepat di ruang tengah itu dan memberikan nya pada Changmin. Changmin mengambil itu dengan dahi yang mengernyit. Changmin membuka itu dengan perlahan dan...

DEG DEG

Mata Changmin langsung terbelalak kaget dan hati nya langsung terasa sakit saat membaca isi surat itu. Ibu Changmin yang melihat gelagat aneh anak nya pun berdiri dan mencoba untuk meraih surat yang dibaca Changmin tapi tiba-tiba saja Changmin berlari keluar dari rumah dan melempar surat undangan itu ke tanah berlumpur yang terkena tetesan hujan.

"Changmin! Kau mau kemana nak?!" teriak ibu Changmin saat melihat anak nya yang sedang hujan-hujanan itu mulai memasuki hutan. Mata ibu Changmin beralih menatap surat undangan yang baru saja dilempar oleh Changmin tadi. Ibu Changmin pun hanya dapat menghela nafas berat saat mengetahui apa isi surat itu.

_CHO KYUHYUN_

_AND_

_CHOI SIWON_

_Together with their families request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage._

_Saturday, The Thirteenth of October_

_Five O'Clock in the Evening_

Ibu Changmin masih sangat mengingat saat Changmin mengatakan kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan dengan terang-terangan nya juga Changmin bilang kalau yang disukai nya adalah seorang lelaki ya.. Cho Kyuhyun. Pertama nya memang Ibu Changmin sempat marah karena hal ini namun demi kebahagiaan anak nya ibu Changmin pun mengijinkan Changmin untuk menyukai Kyuhyun... tapi tak disangka ternyata Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan yang lain bukan dengan anak nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKIT

Perlahan mobil elegan itu berhenti tepat di samping jalan dekat gunung dan turunlah sesosok namja manis yang sudah kita kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat bentangan pohon pinus di depan nya kemudian dengan semangat dia memasuki hutan itu. Dan sampai lah Kyuhyun sekarang di tempat kesayangan nya dengan Siwon, apalagi kalau bukan padang rumput itu. Kyuhyun pun berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa bunga Lily untuk nya nanti saat di pernikahan. Setelah dikiranya cukup, Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi saat tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin menerpa wajah nya.

"H-hai... Changmin..."

Kyuhyun kemudian memutar tubuh nya dan dapat dilihat nya Changmin yang sedang menatap nya sedih dan kecewa. Changmin mulai mendekati Kyuhyun yang daritadi hanya bisa diam membatu melihat kedatangan Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap lurus bola mata Changmin yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Cha-changmin dengar a-aku dan Siwon sebentar lagi akan-"

"Aku sudah tau."

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Changmin dengan tidak percaya. '_Seperti nya surat undangan itu sudah sampai di tempat Changmin' _pikir Kyuhyun. Tangan Changmin kemudian terangkat dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap bingung wajah Changmin yang berhiaskan senyuman nya yang dulu mampu membuat hati Kyuhyun hangat. Tapi itu dulu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada calon pengantin" ujar Changmin masih menyertakan senyum nya tapi Kyuhyun tau... sangat tau kalau senyum itu hanya dipaksakan. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tau kalau sebenarnya saat ini hati Changmin sudah pecah berkeping-keping dan tidak bisa lagi disatukan. Tangan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya terangkat untuk membalas jabatan tangan Changmin.

"Te-terima kasih" ujar Kyuhyun dan segera menarik tangan nya cepat dari genggaman Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa memaklumi gelagat Kyuhyun sekarang. Changmin tau kalau sekarang Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati dan perasaan Changmin.

"Kau akan datang kan... ke pernikahan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu dan semakin menundukkan kepala nya. Changmin malah mengacak rambut Kyuhyun karena gemas melihat tingkah nya yang malu sekarang ini.

"Lihat saja nanti oke" jawab Changmin tenang dan membalikkan tubuh nya. Changmin bersiap kembali berlari sebelum lengan nya ditahan oleh tangan halus Kyuhyun.

"Ku harap kau datang."

Changmin dapat melihat nya walaupun Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala nya tapi Changmin masih dapat melihat semburat merah dan senyuman kecil dari Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan yang seperti nya tidak akan di lihat Kyuhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan lari nya. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Changmin sedikit lega dan juga resah jadi Kyuhyun pun memutuskan segera kembali ke mobil nya menuju ke kediaman Siwon.

_**Skip Time**_

_**At Choi Mansion**_

"Wonie! Ini kunci mobil mu..." teriak Kyuhyun saat sudah memasuki kediaman Choi itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat kedepannya karena tertutupi oleh banyak nya bunga yang di bawa nya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengambil bunga itu dan Kyuhyun kira itu adalah Siwon jadi Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lebar karena itu.

"Wonie bunga nya ini tak ap-"

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERAPA KALI HARUS KU BILANG KALAU PENGANTIN TIDAK BOLEH IKUT MEMBANTU APAPUN!"

Dan teriakan itu pun sukses membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinga nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil karena mengetahui kalau ternyata yang mengambil bunga nya bukanlah Siwon melainkan Donghae dan sekarang terlihatlah muka masam Donghae karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak mau menurut perkataan nya.

"Ah Hae hyung~ Habis aku bosan jadi aku hanya membantu mencari kan bunga tak apa-apa kan hehe" ucap Kyuhyun sambil beraegyo di samping Donghae agar tidak kena marah tapi seperti nya Donghae sudah kebal dengan semua cara yang Kyuhyun lakukan agar bisa ikut membantu dalam proses pernikahan nya itu.

"Berapa kali ku bilang tidak! Habis kesabaran ku oleh mu Kyu!" ujar Donghae sambil memijit pelipis nya dan Kyuhyun malah mempoutkan bibir nya. "Lebih baik kau pulang dulu saja oke."

"Pu-pulang?! Tapi kan aku-"

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung bergidik ngeri saat melihat death glare Donghae yang dilayangkan untuk nya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa cengengesan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang mungkin saja akan memasukkan diri nya ke dalam karung jika tidak menurut. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun memasuki truk nya dan menjalankan truk nya kembali ke rumah nya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman Choi itu, Kyuhyun membuka kaca jendela truk nya dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"HAE HYUNG MENYEBALKAN!"

Dan untung nya setelah itu Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung meninggalkan kediaman Choi itu kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah benar-benar akan dimasukkan ke dalam karung oleh Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Day**_

_**One Day Before The Marriage**_

Cit... Cit... Cit(?) *anggep suara high heels oke-_-)*

Donghae kembali tersenyum sambil memijit pelipis nya yang pusing melihat Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa berjalan dengan high heels nya.

"Eum.. kau hanya perlu memakai nya Kyu."

"Aku sudah memakai nya. Selama tiga hari" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesakitan karena lecet kaki nya yang disebabkan oleh latihan menggunakan high heels ini. "Bisakah aku pergi tanpa alas kaki?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak boleh" jawab Donghae cepat dan sedikit keras. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyit heran melihat singkap Donghae itu.

"Hae hyung... aku hanya berpikir kalau ini berlebihan. Gaun dan sepatu nya dan..." Kyuhyun sedikit menggantungkan kata-kata nya dan melihat ke halaman belakang kediaman Choi yang sangat luas itu sudah di beri hiasan-hiasan khusus khas pesta pernikahan. "Dan semua ini."

"Tidak, ini cukup sempurna. Besok akan sempurna~ " jawab Donghae enteng dan tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk yang baru melewati mereka dengan bangku kayu luas yang dibawa nya di atas pundak nya.

"Kau mau ini diletakkan dimana, Fishy?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berlalu melewati Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Di sebelah lorong" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong yang di maksud nya.

"Lorong yang mana?" tanya Jiwon sambil berjalan mengikuti Eunhyuk sambil membawa kayu besar di tangan nya.

"Apa tak ada yang melihat lorong sebesar itu?!" geram Donghae lalu berjalan menunjukkan Jiwon dimana lorong itu dan tentu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih kesakitan karena high heels nya.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik apakah Donghae sudah pergi atau belum, setelah dirasa nya aman Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan high heels nya itu dan memakai kembali sepatu sneakers nya. Lalu saat Kyuhyun sudah selesai memakai sepatu sneakers nya, mata indah nya menangkap satu sosok vampir tampan yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah nya di balkon lantai dua. Mengamati semua hal yang ada di pesta pernikahan nya nanti. Kyuhyun seperti terhipnotis saat melihat Siwon namun Donghae langsung muncul tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, mengganggu Kyuhyun yang asyik nya melihat ketampanan Siwon.

"Kyu... pulang dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Itu perintah!" suruh Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah."

Lalu mereka pun berpelukan sebentar sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke rumah nya. Donghae kemudian mengambil high heels yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang melihat hasil karya nya untuk pernikahan pasangan WonKyu nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah tiba... Kyuhyun sudah berada kembali dirumah nya dan sedang mengemasi barang dan seluruh pakaian nya yang akan dibawanya nanti setelah menikah dengan Siwon. Setelah memasukkan nya kedalam kardus yang sudah terisi penuh, Kyuhyun mengamati sekeliling kamar nya yang hanya tinggal beberapa barang saja yang tak mungkin Kyuhyun bawa. Kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat tidur nya dan menundukkan diri nya disana sesaat setelah dia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah nya. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah jendela dan terdapat Siwon yang sedang tersenyum sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan wajah Siwon.

"Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan mu, Miss Cho."

"Tidak akan ada lagi Miss Cho, hyung. Tapi Miss Choi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur nya.

"Sekarang belum terlambat untuk merubah pikiranmu."

"Apa? Sekarang kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sedikit gelisah. "Benar kan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah menunggu satu abad untuk menikahi mu... Baby."

"Tapi..."

"Aku belum menceritakan segala tentang diri ku."

"Apa? Oh. .. apakah kau tidak perjaka?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil dan Siwon pun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi nya. "Dengar kau tidak bisa menakuti ku sekarang hyung."

"Dengarlah, beberapa tahun setelah ayah ku mengubahku.. aku memberontak kepada nya. Aku membenci nya karena selalu mengekang nafsu makanku dan untuk beberapa saat... aku pergi sendiri... aku ingin tau bagaimana rasa nya berburu" ujar Siwon panjang lebar sambil mengingat masa lalu nya dimana dia pertama kali nya berburu sendiri tanpa dilihat oleh ayah nya. "Semua orang yang kubunuh adalah monster... begitu juga aku."

"Wonie, mereka semua pembunuh. Kau mungkin menyelamatkan banyak nyawa daripada perkiraanmu."

"Kyu, itulah yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri tapi mereka semua manusia. Aku melihat ke dalam mata mereka saat mereka mati dan aku melihat siapa diriku sebenarnya.. dan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mu?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai gelisah dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Kenapa kau menceritakan pada ku malam ini? Apa menurutmu itu akan merubah pikiran ku tentang mu, hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau jika ini bisa atau tidak merubah pemikiranmu tentang dirimu sendiri dan siapa yang ingin kau lihat di cermin setahun dari sekarang." Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidur nya dan kembali mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan wajah Siwon.

"Aku tau aku bisa melakukan nya hyung biar ku beri tau alasannya... karena kau. Aku berharap satu tahun dari sekarang aku akan melihat ke cermin dan melihat seseorang seperti mu.. ma-maksudku seseorang yang penuh keberanian mau berkorban demi cinta dan-mphhhhhh"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali kata-kata nya karena dengan cepat Siwon mengunci bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibir nya. Pertama nya mereka hanya menempelkan bibir namun lama-kelamaan mereka mulai saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Tapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena adanya kehadiran seseorang di luar rumah itu.

"SIWON! Ayolah kita cepat pergi!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat mendengar teriakan dari luar rumah nya.

"Aku terlambat datang ke pestaku." Dan tiba-tiba Yesung pun sudah berada di depan jendela kamar Kyuhyun dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya saat melihat jarak antara wajah Siwon dengan Kyuhyun.

"Suruh dia keluar Kyuhyun atau kami akan masuk membawa nya keluar." Setelah memberikan pesan itu Yesung kembali turun dari jendela kamar Kyuhyun.

"Jadi pesta itu eum.. apakah akan ada penari striptis?" tanya Kyuhyun polos dan mampu membuat Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak jika Yesung tidak kembali berteriak dari luar sana.

"Tidak, hanya beberapa pasang singa gunung dan mungkin beruang" jawab Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya.

"Oh oke, pergilah sebelum mereka menghancurkan rumahku."

Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon mendekati jendela kamar nya namun Siwon berbalik sebentar untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kita bertemu di altar."

"Aku akan disana dengan gaun putih."

Siwon tersenyum sebentar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun kemudian Siwon pun meloncat keluar jendela itu dan berlari dengan Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang sudah menunggu di luar dari tadi menuju ke 'pesta'. Kyuhyun tersenyum terhadap tiga kawan vampir itu lalu berbalik kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun mematikan lampu dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menghela nafas sebentar dan mencoba memejamkan mata nya agar tertidur. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengulas senyuman mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahan nya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

WOAH! CHAP 1... atau Chap 2 aja ya?:| Apapun kali ya wkwkwk...

Hai hai saya hiatus lama banget ya mian :D Nih saya bawain lanjutan nya dan semoga pada suka ya fufu...

Oiya tolong jawab pertanyaan saya yg di atas soalnya saya masih bingung... galau.. letih lelah(?) *abaikan*JAWAB PUHLISSSSS DI REVIEW~

Oiya mau promo juga~ Baca dong cerita baru author **The Way Of Your Cuteness! **Tau drama To The Beautiful You yg Minho sama Sulli ga? Gatau? Ya udah ga usah baca=)) *ngapain promo dong #okesip

Udah ah segitu aja cuap nya saya gatau mau ngoceh apa lagi-_-

Pokok nya satu review dari readers membuat gairah saya melanjutkan cerita bertambah~ *acieeee

From Love... SparWonKyu!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kita bertemu di altar."

"Aku akan disana dengan gaun putih."

Siwon tersenyum sebentar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun kemudian Siwon pun meloncat keluar jendela itu dan berlari dengan Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang sudah menunggu di luar dari tadi menuju ke 'pesta'. Kyuhyun tersenyum terhadap tiga kawan vampir itu lalu berbalik kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun mematikan lampu dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menghela nafas sebentar dan mencoba memejamkan mata nya agar tertidur. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengulas senyuman mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahan nya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2  
**_

_**Breaking Dawn**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk menatap dengan gelisah ke arah jam dinding yang berada di rumah nya itu. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan dongsaeng kesayangan nya, bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun yang harus gelisah bukanlah Leeteuk. Masalah nya berbeda lagi, karena sang pengantin belum bangun sama sekali padahal beberapa jam lagi pernikahan nya akan segera di langsung kan. Dengan kesal, Leeteuk berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar dongsaeng nya dan membuka pintu nya perlahan.

"Kyu bangun lah-"

Suara Leeteuk sedikit tercekat saat melihat kea rah ranjang dongsaeng nya yang kosong. Leeteuk pun masuk ke dalam dan melihat ke sekitar nya namun tak menemukan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Mata nya yang sudah dapat menstabilkan warna pupil mata nya pun melihat ke arah kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat lalu mendekati nya.

KRIET

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" teriak Leeteuk saat melihat dongsaeng ke sayangan nya malah tertidur di dalam bathtub yang tidak di aliri air. Dengan cepat Leeteuk mengangkat Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari alam mimpi nya dan mendekat kan wajah Kyuhyun kea rah wastafel.

"DINGIN!" Kyuhyun kemudian loncat menjauh dari arah wastafel saat wajah nya merasakan sensasi dingin.

"Akhir nya kau bangun juga! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga tertidur di dalam sana?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Apa maksud mu kau tidak tau?! Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat mandi dan memakai pakaian yang akan ku siapkan nanti oke."

Leeteuk berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap pantulan wajah nya di cermin. Tangan nya pun terangkat untuk mengisi air di bathtub nya dan mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama nya. Tubuh nya yang sudah polos pun mulai memasuki bathtub dan memejamkan mata nya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyu~ Jika kau sudah selesai mandi, kau ambil saja sandwich yang telah aku buatkan dan memakan nya dalam perjalanan saja oke."

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepala nya ke dalam air dan perlahan… rasa tenang mulai menjalari tubuhnya—sekaligus sensasi dingin air bathtub nya-. Setelah sekitar enam menit dia di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar sambil mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah. Kyuhyun menatap pakaian yang telah Leeteuk siapkan dan memakai nya.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson pun terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun, dengan cepat kaki Kyuhyun berlari ke arah dapur dan mengambil sandwich yang telah Leeteuk siapkan. Tangan Leeteuk pun dengan kasar semakin menekan klakson dengan keras dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari dalam rumah menuju mobil nya—atau truk mungkin-.

"Kau lama sekali" ucap Leeteuk kemudian menginjak pedal gas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At Choi Mansion**_

Donghae berjalan bulak-balik menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tidak menampakkan hidung nya. Tapi insting vampire nya memang terlalu tajam karena akhirnya Donghae dapat merasakan truk milik mereka yang mulai mendekat walaupun masih sedikit jauh. Donghae kemudian menatap tajam ke arah truk yang baru saja terparkir di pekarangan rumah Choi. Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar menuju ruang hias pengantin.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang… kau harus menjaga penampilan mu dan oh! Lihatlah kantung mata mu itu!" bentak Donghae saat sudah berhasil mendudukan Kyuhyun. Kepala Kyuhyun pun tertunduk saat mendapati omel-omelan Hae yang tidak akan berhenti tapi untung nya ada Ryeowook yang menyuruh Donghae untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

"Maaf.. aku hanya gelisah" ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae hampir saja kembali berteriak jika tidak di peringatkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua pengantin pasti akan gelisah menuju pernikahan nya" Ryeowook pun mengeluarkan senyuman nya yang dapat membuat kegelisahan Kyuhyun sedikit berkurang.

"Apakah… Siwon juga gelisah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun malah menyeringai.

"Siapa tau."

Semua yang berada di sana pun kemudian menatap seseorang yang sedikit resah memasuki ruangan itu. Mata nya beradu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang tidak kalah indah nya. Yeoja itu pun tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendekati Donghae.

"A-aku bisa bantu menata rambut nya" ucap Jiwon ragu dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Donghae lalu tangan Jiwon mulai meraba-raba rambut Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang Oppa-ku pilih" ucap Jiwon dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Donghae kemudian memeluk Jiwon sambil menatap ke arah kaca.

"Ah pernikahan~ Selalu saja membawa semua orang dalam kebahagiaan" Ucap Donghae dan membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum.

Donghae, Ryeowook dan Jiwon pun memulai aksi nya untuk memperindah—atau lebih tepat di bilang mempercantik Kyuhyun-. Ryeowook dan Donghae mulai merias wajah Kyuhyun sedangkan Jiwon menata rambut Kyuhyun. Dua puluh menit pun berlalu dan akhirnya wajah sekaligus rambut Kyuhyun pun sudah menjadi berbeda dan terlihat semakin mengangumkan.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berada di luar kemudian masuk setelah di persilahkan oleh Donghae. Mata Leeteuk pun mulai berbinar saat melihat perbedaan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat reaksi Leeteuk yang terlalu berlebihan menurut nya.

"OH ASTAGA! KAU SANGAT… CANTIK KYU! AKU INGIN MENANGIS HIKS…" ucap Leeteuk dengan terbata-bata dan mata nya pun mulai berair. Leeteuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celana nya dan memberikan nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup mulut nya melihat hiasan indah semacam sayap kupu-kupu berwarna biru sapphire.

"Ku rasa kau membutuh kan sentuhan biru, Kyu" ucap Leeteuk dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hei! Jangan merusak hasil ku!" bentak Jiwon dan semua nya pun hanya terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah kaca dan memakai nya di samping kiri nya. Semua nya menatap kagum ke arah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar berubah sekarang.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan menatap Leeteuk. "Aku menyukai nya" lanjut nya sambil tersenyum dan berpelukan.

"Jangan menangis kalian berdua atau dandanan kalian akan luntur" saran Donghae dan mereka berdua pun melepaskan pelukan nya. Deheman dari Ryeowook pun membuat semua nya menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook bingung.

"SAAT NYA MEMAKAI GAUN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata indah seorang Cho Kyuhyun menatap dengan resah para tamu undangan yang sudah mulai berkumpul di dekat altar. Kyuhyun menatap diri nya yang sudah memakai gaun putih layak nya yeoja, sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin memakai Tuxedo saja layaknya namja yang lain tetapi menentang Donghae mungkin dia tidak akan bisa melihat Siwon selama nya.

"Kau siap?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara—Kangin- yang mulai berjalan mendekati nya dengan Tuxedo hitam yang semakin memperlihatkan ketampanan nya. Kyuhyun sedikit menatap kagum ke arah Kangin sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas lagi.

"Ya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan semua tamu undangan berdiri. Semua mata tertuju pada Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki altar. Lagu khas pernikahan pun mulai terdengar di mainkan dan tangan Kyuhyun mengait di lengan kanan Kangin.

"Tolong jangan buat aku terjatuh, hyung."

"Tak akan."

Mereka berdua lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke depan altar dengan semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka—terutama pada Kyuhyun-. Ada yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan gemas, ada juga yang menatap nya dengan kagum. Kyuhyun yang di tatap seperti itu pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepala nya dan samar-samar telinga nya dapat menangkap beberapa perkataan para tamu undangan yang di khususkan untuk nya.

"Lihat dia, manis sekali."

"Dia cocok sekali dengan Siwon yang tampan."

"Aku iri dengan namja itu."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kembali wajah nya saat dirasa nya kalau sebentar lagi dia akan mendekati altar dan disanalah dia menunggu… sesosok vampire tampan yang sedang tersenyum menunggu Kyuhyun untuk berada di samping nya. Senyuman Kyuhyun tidak dapat di sembunyikan saat melihat kalau sekarang Siwon semakin berlipat ganda ketampanan nya. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin mengeras pada bunga yang di pegang nya saat Kangin sudah melepaskan pegangan tangan nya. Kangin kemudian berjalan kembali ke kursi nya di samping Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti berjalan tepat di samping Siwon. Tangan sang pendeta pun terangkat untuk mengistruksikan untuk semua para tamu undangan agar duduk.

"Hadirin sekalian, kita semua berkumpul di sini dalam hari yang mulia ini. Untuk menyaksikan penyatuan Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun" ucap sang pendeta kemudian menatap ke arah Siwon dan tak lupa kedua pasangan itu pun mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. "Tolong ulangi setelah aku. Aku, Choi Siwon. Mengambilmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk memiliki dan terus menjaga mu. Saat bahagia maupun sedih, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat." Siwon sedikit berdehem pelan sebelum mengikuti kata-kata sang pendeta tadi.

"Aku, Choi Siwon. Mengambilmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk memiliki dan terus menjaga mu. Saat bahagia maupun sedih, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk mencintai mu dan untuk membahagiakan mu" ucap Siwon dan sang pendeta akan kembali berkata jika suara Kyuhyun tidak menginstrupsi nya.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Mengambilmu, Choi Siwon. Untuk memiliki dan terus menjaga mu. Saat bahagia maupun sedih, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk mencintai mu, untuk membahagiakan mu, selama kita berdua masih hidup" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kata tambahan yang membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menerima mu" ucap Siwon sambil terus fokus menatap mata indah Kyuhyun.

"Aku menerima mu" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan jari-jari nya pada Siwon.

"Aku mencintai mu" lanjut Siwon dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai mu" balas Kyuhyun lagi dan bibir mereka pun akhirnya bertemu. Siwon sedikit melumat kasar bibir Kyuhyun sebelum melepaskan nya karena Siwon masih ingat kalau mereka sedang di tonton oleh banyak orang. Semua tamu pun bertepuk tangan dan juga ikut berdiri setelah melihat acara suci yang telah menyatukan dua insan yang telah saling mencintai. Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun mendekatkan badan mereka, tak lupa tangan Siwon yang berada di pinggang Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun sudah tiba. Semua para tamu undangan pun sekarang sudah bersantai, ada yang berbincang-bincang, ada yang mengambil makanan dan minuman yang sudah di sediakan dan juga ada yang berdansa di iringi lagu romantic. Memang kebanyakan di sini adalah manusia dan setengah nya adalah bangsa vampire yang keluarga Choi kenal. Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun sibuk menerima jabatan tangan atas pernikahan mereka, tak lama setelah itu pun Siwon melihat seseorang yang mendatangi mereka.

"Hei, senang bertemu dengan mu! Aku bahagia untuk kalian" ucap Minho salah satu werewolf yang entak kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi akrab dalam beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ku harap kau bahagia Kyuhyun" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah Kyuhyun kenal—Ibu nya Changmin lebih tepat nya-.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma… apakah ada kabar dari nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena tidak melihat kehadiran seseorang yang ditunggu nya.

"Aku yakin Changmin mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk mu" ucap ibu Changmin sambil tersenyum miris.

"Liat di sana ahjumma! Ada makanan yang enak untuk kita makan, kami permisi dulu" ucap Minho sambil membawa ibu Changmin menuju ke tempat makanan yang menggiurkan. Siwon kemudian menoleh kebelakang saat beberapa vampire yang lain mulai mendekati mereka—sekitar ada lima vampire-.

"Kyuhyun! Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" ucap yeoja vampire itu sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan vampire yang namja pun memeluk Siwon.

"Terima kasih" balas Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Mereka adalah sepupu ku dari Alaska, yang ini Onew, lalu ada Sulli, Taeyeon, Sunny dan yang di belakang sana adalah Sooyoung" jelas Siwon.

"Kami mendengar banyak hal tentang mu" ucap Sulli sambil tersenyum malu yang memperlihat bahwa dia adalah vampire yang sangat cantik.

"Selamat datang ke keluarga kami" ucap Onew sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Sedangkan vampire yang tidak berada jauh dari mereka menatap kesal, sebal dan juga risih kea rah Minho yang sedang meminum wine. Taeyeon yang melihat ada nya aura aneh dari teman nya pun menoleh dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Sooyoung.. ayo temuilah Kyuhyun" ucap Taeyeon sambil mengarahkan kepala nya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sooyoung pun mulai berjalan mendekati mereka semua dan berbisik pelan pada Taeyeon walaupun masih bisa terdengar oleh semua yang ada di sekitar sana.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan nya."

"Kau sudah berjanji" ucap Sunny tiba-tiba dan Sooyoung pun menatap kesal ke arah Sunny.

"Mereka mengundang manusia serigala!" bentak Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap ke arah Minho yang juga sedang memperhatikkan mereka dari jauh. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sooyoung dengan bingung

"Sooyoung, dia teman kita" ucap Siwon sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sooyoung.

"Aku tak mempercayainya! Semua manusia serigala itu sama saja! Mereka hanya memburu dan mengejar lalu membunuh semua vampire yang berhasil di endus oleh hidung sialan itu!" bentak Sooyoung sambil memejamkan mata nya untuk menstablikan emosinya. Lalu dengan cepat Sooyoung meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Sooyoung!" panggil Taeyeon lalu menatap ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jangan kita ganggu pengantin nya.. selamat sekali lagi!" ucap Onew sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

"Maaf atas kelakuan nya" ucap Sulli dan empat vampire itu pun pergi meninggalkan pasangan pengantin itu. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Minho yang sudah tidak menatap nya lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara musik romantis pun di ganti dengan musik-musik modern jaman sekarang. Teman-teman sekolah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang di undang pun mulai berdansa tak karuan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa kecil. Siwon kemudian menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut berdansa tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, mereka hanya saling berpelukan dan melangkah ke kiri dan kanan dan terus berlanjut seperti itu. Mata Kyuhyun pun terpejam merasakan kehangatan yang Siwon salurkan dan juga wangi tubuh Siwon.

"Hm, seperti nya salah satu hadiah mu sudah datang" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah."

Siwon kemudian menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju ke belakang yang sepi bahkan tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung dan salah satu tangan nya pun terangkat untuk mengangkat gaun pengantin nya yang bisa membuat nya tersandung lagipula seperti nya Kyuhyun sudah gelisah memakai high heels nya.

"Apa yang dilakukan hadiah pernikahan di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih sambil terus berjalan bersama Siwon.

"Kurasa hanya ingin waktu pribadi" jawab Siwon dan sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar pun terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memakai Tuxedo" ucap orang itu sambil keluar dari arah pepohonan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menatap tidak percaya kepada sosok itu.

"CHANGMIN!" Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Siwon dan Siwon pun hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala nya. Kyuhyun kemudian berlari ke arah Changmin dan memeluk nya dengan erat.

"HEI!"

"Hei, Kyuhyun."

"Ku rasa aku harus pergi sebentar" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin berdua dengan keadaan canggung. Changmin kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam dan semakin dalam untuk melihat mata indah yang selama ini selalu membuat nya jantung nya tak bisa berdetak pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Itu tidak masalah, Min. Yang penting kau ada di sini sekarang."

"Maukah… kau berdansa dengan ku?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangan nya pada Kyuhyun yang langsung di sambut oleh nya. Tangan Changmin yang satu lagi pun terangkat menuju punggung Kyuhyun dan mengangkat nya seakan Kyuhyun hanya sebuah karung saja. Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat Changmin berputar-putar terus, kepala nya pun mulai merasakan pusing. Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Changmin berhenti dan kembali berpelukan bahkan semakin erat.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Aku? Hanya tinggal di Kanada Utara."

"Kau baik-baik saja? …. Berada disini?" Kyuhyun kemudian bertanya sedikit ragu dan melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Changmin agar dia bisa menatap wajah nya.

"Kenapa? Takut aku merusak pesta mu?" Telinga Changmin yang memang super tajam menangkap pergerakan di belakang pepohonan itu dan kembali fokus menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Kau bukan satu-satu nya.. pasti menurutmu sebentar lagi aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang" lanjut Changmin dan membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi sakit. Mata indah nya pun mulai berair kembali yang bisa saja mengeluarkan air mata nya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak boleh menangis, Kyu." Changmin pun sedikit nekat untuk mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun segera menghindar dan kembalu memeluk Changmin dengan semakin erat.

"Semua orang menangis saat pernikaha, Min."

"Ya ehem… inilah cara ku melihatmu" Changmin melihat ke arah wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan wajah nya. "Pipi merona dan chubby, dua kaki yang melayang" kembali tangan Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengajak nya berputar. "Dan… jantung yang berdetak." Lanjut Changmin dan membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hati nya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku akan kau anggap sudah mati?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghapus satu tetes air mata nya yang berhasil lolos.

"Tidak, maaf kan aku… aku… hanya menghargai malam terakhir mu sebagai manusia" ucap Changmin memalingkan wajah nya dari tatapan Kyuhyun."

"Ini bukanlah malam terakhir ku." Changmin sedikit gelagatan saat perkataan nya tadi salah dan sedikit menyinggung Kyuhyun.

"O-oh bu-bukan? Ku kira kau-"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menghabiskan bulan maduku tersiksa dalam kesakitan" ucap Kyuhyun dan membuat Changmin kebingungan.

"Apa maksud mu? Maksud mu.. kau tak akan dapat bulan madu yang nyata bersama nya… dengan makhluk berdarah dingin itu."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Itu lelucon yang kasar!" Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan wajah nya dari Changmin saat tadi dia berteriak. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap heran kea rah Changmin yang tadi berteriak kepada nya. "Kau sedang bercanda kan? Dan selama nya kau akan jadi manusia yang tinggal dengan vampire?! Kau tak mungkin serius, Kyuhyun! Katakan pada ku kau tak sebodoh itu!"

"Kurasa… ini bukanlah urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun ketus yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Tidak! Kau tak boleh melakukan nya!"

"CHANGMIN!"

"Dengarkan aku, Kyuhyun."

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Changmin, tenanglah!" Entah sejak kapan Siwon pun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di antara mereka berdua dan menarik Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari Changmin.

"Mundurlah Changmin!" Minho yang memang sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pun berjalan menuju ke belakang dan memang melihat suatu pertengkaran. Minho langsung saja menarik Changmin yang tentu saja di tolak oleh Changmin. Dan tiba-tiba saja Zhou Mi dan JongHyun yang memperhatikkan dari arah pepohonan pun keluar dan memegangi Changmin yang terus saja berontak tapi berhasil di lepaskan oleh Changmin.

"CUKUP CHANGMIN!" Yunho yang memang paling kuat di antara semua werewolf itu pun keluar dengan gagah nya dan menatap tidak senang ke arah Changmin yang juga di balas Changmin dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Jangan ikut campur Yunho!"

"Kau tak akan memulai sesuatu yang harus nya kita selesaikan."

"Dia akan mati!"

"Kyuhyun bukan tanggung jawab kita lagi sekarang" bentak Yunho dan membuat semua nya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Changmin yang memang sudah tidak tahan lagi pun berjalan melewati Yunho dan kembali memasuki pepohonan di ikuti oleh yang lain.

"Aku sangat, sangat terlihat bodoh sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun dan memegang erat tangan Siwon.

"Tidak, itu tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi, seperti nya yang lain akan mencari kita jika kita tidak muncul" ucap Siwon dan menenanggkan Kyuhyun dengan mencium kening nya lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua para tamu undangan semua nya sudah berkumpul di depan pintu masuk kediaman Choi, menunggu sepasang pengantin yang sudah resmi. Dan saat pasangan itu keluar, suara tepuk tangan langsung riuh terdengar. Tangan Siwon tak pernah lepas dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Beberapa tamu pun melemparkan bunga-bunga kecil ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang di balas senyuman hangat oleh kedua nya. Leeteuk yang tak berada jauh dari mereka pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk nya.

"Jadi Siwon tak mengatakan pada mu kemana dia akan membawa mu?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Tidak, dia bilang ini harus sebagai kejutan."

"Aku akan merindukan mu Kyunnie~"

"Aku juga hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah nya dan melihat Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Semua nya sudah siap dan kalian siap berangkat."

Kyuhyun kemudian melihat ke arah Audi yang sudah menghidupkan mesin nya dan berjalan masuk ke sana. Tangan nya pun terangkat untuk memakaikan seatbelt nya lalu menatap Siwon yang sudah siap sedari tadi di samping nya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Siwon yang di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mulai menginjak pedal gas nya dan semua tamu undangan yang melihat mobil pengantin itu mulai meninggalkan tempat nya pun kembali bertepuk tangan bahkan ada yang sampai berteriak dan juga bersiul. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membalas lambaian-lambaian tangan para tamu undangan.

"Ya, aku siap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Cyiatttttt! *loncat*

Sudah berapa bulan saya mendiamkan ff ini? Mianhae yang penting kan ini sudah di lanjut :3 Chukkae for WonKyu uyeeeeee

Chap ke depan nya bakal ada ehem… itu ehem ga ya ehem… wkwkw liat aja nanti soal nya saya juga masih bingung-3-

Maaf kalau banyak typo karena saya terlalu cepat mengetik dan semoga masih banyak yang inget ff ini hiks… *nangis di ketek Kyu*

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOO**

**NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT **:3 *salto*


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun kemudian melihat ke arah Audi yang sudah menghidupkan mesin nya dan berjalan masuk ke sana. Tangan nya pun terangkat untuk memakaikan seatbelt nya lalu menatap Siwon yang sudah siap sedari tadi di samping nya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Siwon yang di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mulai menginjak pedal gas nya dan semua tamu undangan yang melihat mobil pengantin itu mulai meninggalkan tempat nya pun kembali bertepuk tangan bahkan ada yang sampai berteriak dan juga bersiul. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membalas lambaian-lambaian tangan para tamu undangan.

"Ya, aku siap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **__**3**_

_**Breaking Dawn**_

_**WARNING! RATE T+ …. OR MAYBE M?**_

_**Up to you guys.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Night's all day long._

Mentari telah menghilang dan di gantikan oleh bulan purnama yang cukup indah sekarang. Sepasang calon pengantin yang sudah resmi sekarang tengah berada dalam perjalanan yang cukup jauh dengan sang namja tampan yang sudah berjam-jam mengemudikan mobil nya dan sang namja manis yang asik menatap langit malam.

Kyuhyun yang hampir saja jatuh tertidur menuju alam mimpi segera bangun saat Siwon membuka pintu mobil nya dan menarik nya keluar. Ingin sekali dia menanyakan kenapa tapi Siwon langsung menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk kanan nya. Mereka lalu memasuki taksi yang tadi sudah di pesan Siwon dan masuk ke sana.

Taksi itu pun perlahan mulai berjalan melintasi kota yang mereka datangi yaitu Rio, Brazil. Siwon sendiri tidak tau mengapa dia memilih kota itu sebagai tempat honeymoon nya dengan Kyuhyun namun sayup-sayup Siwon pernah dengar kalau Brazil juga salah satu tempat paling romantic selain Paris. Siwon mengalungkan lengan kiri nya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan sang empunya masih asik melihat keadaan kota Rio di malam hari.

Kyuhyun merasa kalau sekarang kalau mereka sedang berada di daerah _Night City _dimana banyak sekali anak-anak muda dan beberapa pasangan yang menghabiskan malam mereka di sini dengan berpesta kecil dan yang lain nya. Taksi itu langsung saja berhenti saat Siwon berkata sesuatu dengan bahasa Brazil yang tidak dapat Kyuhyun mengerti.

Siwon lalu menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari taksi itu dan membawa Kyuhyun lebih dekat pada kerumunan anak muda Brazil yang tengah berpesta dan berdansa di tengah taman kota. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat antusiasme di kota ini, mata nya yang indah dapat menangkap banyak sekali orang-orang yang berdansa dengan lagu Brazil dan bahkan mata nya tak sengaja melihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang berciuman di depan umum tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

Dan mata Siwon yang terlalu jeli pun tak sengaja melihat arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Bibir Joker nya pun tersenyum saat melihat itu, Siwon langsung saja berhenti lalu saling berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Tangan nya mulai mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah 'istri' sah nya sekarang.

CUP

Kedua belah bibir itu pun akhirnya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta, tak ada nafsu sama sekali malah yang terlihat adalah cinta yang terlalu dalam. Banyak beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka berciuman namun mereka hanya menghiraukan nya seakan mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pasangan kekasih berciuman maupun pasangan kekasih yang sedikit berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUK

Siwon melempar dengan sedikit kasar koper bawaan mereka pada _speed boat _yang telah ia sewa lalu segera saja ia dudukan diri nya di kursi pengemudi tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kita tidak tinggal di Rio?" Tanya Kyuhyun namun Siwon dapat mendengar nada kekecawaan dari suara yang keluar dari bibir indah itu.

"Tidak, kita hanya lewat."

"Apa… kita sudah dekat?"

BRUM BRUM

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan 'istri' manis nya yang satu itu. Siwon sengaja tidak menjawab nya, biarkan lah Kyuhyun penasaran di mana mereka akan menghabiskan Honeymoon. Dan setelah rasa nya mesin _speed boat_ nya sudah panas, Siwon langsung melajukan _speed boat_ itu kea rah pulau kecil yang dapat mereka tangkap oleh kedua mata mereka.

"Itu Pulai Isla Esme, hadiah dari Appa ku."

Kyuhyun terperangah lebar saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Hadiah pernikahan dari Appa Siwon adalah sebuah pulau indah di Brazil? Kurang beruntung apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun, maksud ku Choi Kyuhyun. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi _speed boat_ mereka menyentuh daratan, mata Kyuhyun sudah dapat melihat sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar terlihat terang dan juga indah karena lampu yang menyala berada di penghujung pantai.

Akhirnya _speed boat_ itu pun berhenti, Kyuhyun menatap dengan kagum rumah itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu nya dan menginjakan kaki nya di atas pasir itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil measakan beberapa pasir yang berada di kaki nya karena terkena air laut di sana. Kyuhyun kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah itu dan meninggalkan Siwon yang tak keberatan mengikuti nya dari belakang dengan membawa beberapa koper. Siwon begitu senang melihat kebahagian Kyuhyun yang sebelum nya selalu saja.. namja yang sebenarnya rapuh itu terus saja bersikap kuat mendapati beberapa masalah yang silih berganti datang pada nya. Namun Siwon berjanji, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang di cintai nya itu kembali terluka atau pun mendapatkan masalah lagi. Siwon akan rela membuat diri nya mati hanya demi melihat Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan tatapan kagum yang tak bisa ia tutupi. Siwon langsung saja menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal setelah dia meninggalkan koper mereka di atas lantai ruang tamu.

"Apakah ini di perlukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminilasir rasa kaget nya karena perbuatan Siwon tadi yang tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau, tapi karena ini tradisi jadi ya aku terpaksa."

Jawab Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir nya kesal. Siwon lalu menggendong Kyuhyun menuju seisi rumah dan beberapa kali Siwon dapat mendengar suara kekaguman Kyuhyun yang tak dapat ditahan nya. Siwon lalu menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang lalu diri nya kembali mengambil koper di ruang tamu dan dengan cepat kembali menuju kamar tidur mereka.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Siwon setelah menaruh koper mereka di samping lemari yang ada di kamar itu. Kyuhyun pun menggeleng kecil lalu mendekati Siwon dan berpegangan tangan. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manis 'istri' nya itu. "Kau mau pergi berenang?"

"Ya, itu… terdengar menyenangkan."

Lalu entah kenapa, mereka berdua langsung saja tersenyum-senyum aneh yang akhirnya di lanjutkan Siwon dengan mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lama-lama… Miss Choi."

Ucap Siwon lalu mengerling aneh pada Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terdiam mengerti arti kerlingan Siwon barusan. Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi ke kamar mandi setelah melihat Siwon yang membuka kancing-kancing kemeja nya menuju pantai. Kyuhyun melihat bayangan diri nya di kaca dan menghembuskan nafas nya dengan berat.

SRET

Kyuhyun mulai membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan pasta gigi beserta pelengkap nya lalu mulai menyikat gigi nya hingga sensasi dingin terasa di mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sisir dan menyisir rambut ikal nya dengan asal-asalan. Kyuhyun tidak dapat berpikir jenih sekarang bahkan Kyuhyun melepaskan cincin perkawinan nya dengan Siwon dan meninggalkan nya di atas wastafel kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksi nya dengan mengeluarkan cukuran jenggot yang entah mengapa ada di koper nya dan membuka seluruh pakaian nya lalu mengganti nya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit sampai sebatas dada nya. Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah krim ke tangan nya dan menggosok-gosokan nya ke kedua kaki nya. Dan setelah menurut nya cukup, Kyuhyun mengambil lagi cukuran jenggot nya tadi dan mencukur habis semua bulu kaki nya dan memperlihat kan kaki jenjang nya yang semakin indah tanpa satu helai bulu sama sekali.

Kyuhyun lalu kembali ke ranjang dan membuka koper pakaian nya, Kyuhyun mulai mengacak-acak isi koper nya dan Kyuhyun pun sedikit terperangah kaget saat tangan nya tak sengaja mengeluarkan ehem kondom ehem dari dalam koper nya.

"DONGHAE!" pekik Kyuhyun lalu memasukan kembali kondom itu ke dalam koper nya. Kyuhyun berjanji jika dia kembali dari honeymoon nya nanti dia akan memukul kepala Donghae dengan koper nya yang berat itu. Dan Kyuhyun kembali di kaget kan dengan 'penemuan' lain nya dari koper nya yaitu baju-baju khas wanita yang sangat lah tipis—Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau pakaian macam apa yang setipis itu-.

Kyuhyun kemudian meremas kepala nya pusing karena tidak tau apa yang akan di kenakan nya untuk berenang dengan Siwon karena dia tidak memperkirakan kalau diri nya akan di bawa ke daerah pantai seperti ini. Tiba-tiba satu pikiran melintasi otak nya yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir keras.

"Oke… jangan takut…"

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar nya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai dan berlari kecil mendekati Siwon yang sudah ada di dalam air. Kyuhyun melihat beberapa pakaian Siwon yang sudah tergeletak dengan manis nya di atas pasir dan dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun membuka handuk nya yang memperlihat tubuh putih pucat nya yang indah tanpa satu goresan apapun.

Kaki nya berjengit kecil saat merasakan sensasi dingin air laut di malam hari, dan dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Siwon yang tengah memandangi bulan purnama yang terlihat lebih besar dari biasa nya. Siwon menatap dengan indah tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah nya, Siwon benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan pendamping hidup sesempurna Kyuhyun.

"Kau… sangat cantik."

Siwon lalu mendekap Kyuhyun erat di atas air yang hanya sebatas dada mereka. Kyuhyun pun mengalungkan lengan nya di belakang kepala Siwon dan menatap Siwon dengan manik caramel nya itu.

"Apakah kau mempercayai ku? Maksud ku…. Em… aku tidak akan menyakiti mu namun jika kau belum siap aku bisa-"

"Aku mempercayai mu hyung."

Ucap Kyuhyun menyela perkataan Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Siwon yang kesulitan untuk mengatakan satu hal tapi untung nya Kyuhyun tau maksud Siwon. Siwon pun mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman cinta namun kali ini ciuman itu juga di tambah dengan nafsu.

"Eungh eumh….."

Kyuhyun melenguh kecil di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Walaupun tubuh mereka di rendam dengan dingin nya air laut tapi itu sama sekali tidak terasa oleh kedua pasangan yang sudah dihantui nafsu itu. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai meremas rambut Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun membuka bibir nya dan membiarkan lidah Siwon memasuki nya, lidah mereka saling bertarung dan saliva mereka pun bercampur jadi satu.

"Wonie eunghhhh….."

Desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu dan terlihat benang saliva setelah itu. Siwon langsung saja mengangkat Kyuhyun ala bridal style menuju ke kamar mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dan segera saja Siwon menjatuhkan dengan lembut tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang, dihiraukan nya tubuh mereka yang masih basah sehingga membuat seprai ranjang mereka jadi basah.

Ciuman panas itu kembali berlanjut di atas ranjang, mereka semua sudah terbakar oleh nafsu masing-masing. Siwon sibuk bertarung dengan lidah Kyuhyun dan tangan Kyuhyun pun tidak lagi meremas rambut Siwon namun tangan itu mulai berjalan kebawah menuju otot-otot kekar di perut Siwon yang membuat nya semakin turn on.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Kyuhyun, Siwon beralih menuju leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang putih bersih itu. Siwon mulai mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman nya di sana. Mencium, menghisap, menggigit dan bahkan menjilat leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat pasrah dengan perlakuan Siwon karena diri nya sendiri sudah terperangkap dengan sentuhan Siwon yang memabukan nya.

Siwon lalu beralih menuju ke dua tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat indah bagi Siwon. Tangan nya yang nakal mulai memelintir benda itu dan di gantikan dengan hisapan keras oleh bibir nya di sana.

"AH AH! Wonieee…. Eungh….."

Kyuhyun terus saja mendesah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Mata nya terpejam erat saat merasakan lidah Siwon yang menjilat perut datar nya yang tidak berotot seperti milik Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka mata nya saat dirasakan nya tidak ada pergerakan lain dari Siwon, dan Kyuhyun pun mendapati Siwon yang tengah menatap nya takut dan juga ragu.

"Tak apa… lanjutkan lah."

Dan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi sukses membuat Siwon semakin turn on dan semakin ganas untuk menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh indah Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali mencium bibir yang selama ini selalu mendatangi mimpi nya dengan nafsu.

"Argh… Wonie oh oh…. Eunghhhh….."

Dan malam itu pun di lalui mereka berdua dengan penuh cinta dan juga nafsu. Peluh pun terus saja mengalir melewati dua tubuh yang bergerak-gerak sensual. Menyatukan dua tubuh yang sudah sah menjadi pasangan 'suami dan istri'. Menjalin sebuah ikatan baru yang akan terus mereka jalani. Malam itu pun menjadi semakin indah dengan lenguhan keras yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua. Tertidur lelap dengan indah nya sambil memeluk tubuh orang yang dicinitai dengan sangat erat seakan mereka tidak akan pernah merasakan malam yang seperti ini lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And morning came with a sweet way._

"Eungh…."

Erangan kecil dari seorang namja manis pun terdengar pagi itu. Mata nya yang indah di paksakan terbuka karena sinar mentari yang terus saja memaksa masuk ke retina mata nya. Dan akhir nya mata itu terbuka menampakan manik caramel nya yang indah itu. Tangan nya mengambil sebuah bulu yang ada di rambut nya. Kening nya mengernyit heran dari mana bulu itu datang namun mata nya langsung saja di suguhi oleh ranjang nya yang benar-benar sudah berantakan.

Kasur yang mereka pakai sekarang sudah rusak dan mengeluarkan beberapa bulu yang ada di dalam nya. Kayu penyangga ranjang mereka bahkan patah dan untung nya ranjang mereka masih berdiri dan belum terjatuh karena aktivitas mereka kemarin malam. Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan tubuh nya dan melihat ke sekitar kamar nya yang tidak kalah berantakan dengan ranjang nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang memerah mengingat aktivitas panas nya dengan Siwon kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sedikit terseok-seok menuju ke arah kamar mandi lalu di ambil nya bathrobe dan di kenakan nya. Pandangan nya terus saja terarah pada bayangan nya di cermin. Tangan nya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya, mengingat bagaimana Siwon mencium bibir nya dengan penuh nafsu dan juga cinta.

Lalu tangan nya beralih turun ke leher nya di mana sekarang sudah banyak bercak merah yang di tinggalkan Siwon di sana. Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata nya merasakan sisa-sisa sentuhan Siwon yang memang sama sekali tak terasa namun mata nya langsung terbuka saat suara berat seseorang mengistrupsi nya.

"Seberapa parah luka mu?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah berada di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dengan bingung. Tangan Siwon lalu terangkat menuju lengan kanan Kyuhyun dan mengangkat lengan bathrobe Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat bekas kehitaman di sana. Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan kembali lengan bathrobe nya kemudian menghadap Siwon untuk melayangkan protes sebelum Siwon lagi-lagi menyela nya.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Lihatlah…"

Siwon lalu menyingkap bathrobe bagian atas Kyuhyun, memperlihat luka di bagian belakang punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menghitam. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menatap luka itu dengan tidak percaya, seingat nya kemarin malam Siwon memperlakukan diri nya dengan sangat lembut tapi tiba-tiba saja Siwon langsung memperlihat sebuah luka yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau kapan mendapatkan nya.

"Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa memberitahumu betapa menyesal nya diriku…"

Siwon lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap nanar ke arah luka punggung nya tapi tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun menyusul Siwon yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa… sungguh!"

"Jangan bilang kau baik-baik saja" bentak Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kecil karena takut. Sudah sering kali Siwon membentak nya dulu namun Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa setakut ini karena mendapatkan bentakan seperti itu oleh Siwon.

"Aku mengacaukan honeymoon kita…. Aku membuat mu terluka…. Aku benar-benar bodoh… aku tak pantas jadi pendamping hidup mu… aku-"

PLAK

Siwon memegang pipi nya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan kecil dari Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terasa sakit. Mata Kyuhyun sedikit mulai berair mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan. Hanya luka kecil seperti itu tapi Siwon terlalu panik berlebihan.

"Mengapa kau tak lihat betapa bahagia nya aku? Atau lima detik tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai tersulut emosi. "Maksudku… aku marah sekarang."

"Kau memang seharus nya marah padaku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan diri nya tepat di atas pangkuan Siwon dan menatap Siwon dengan dalam. Tangan nya terangkat untuk membelai wajah Siwon yang membuat mata Siwon terpejam mendapatkan sentuhan lembut oleh Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Asal kau tau Choi Siwon… tadi malam…. Adalah malam terbaik dalam hidup ku."

Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menggesek-gesekan hidung nya dengan hidung Siwon membuat Siwon sedikit terkikik geli. Siwon membuka mata nya dan kembali beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau lah yang terbaik, Kyu."

Mereka berdua kembali mengeliminasi jarak dan kembali berciuman. Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas Siwon dengan kuat namun ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja mendorong sedikit tubuh Kyuhyun membuat ciuman itu terlepas dan Kyuhyun yang kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kau tak akan menyentuhku lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif dan tangan Siwon pun malah membelai lembut pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang segera di jauh kan oleh tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau tau itu bukan maksud ku… kau tau kan… 'menyentuh'?"

"Biar ku buat kan kau sarapan."

Ucap Siwon lalu melenggang pergi menuju dapur. Kyuhyun meniup helaian poni atas nya dengan kecewa. Padahal dia ingin kembali 'disentuh' namun seperti nya dia tau mengapa Siwo tak ingin melakukan itu. Siwon takut membuat luka lain di tubuh nya itu jadi Kyuhyun pun memaklumi perlakuan Siwon barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TRAK

"Skak."

Siwon menyeringai pada Kyuhyun yang sudah kehabis kata-kata. Kuda nya sudah memblok pergerakan Raja milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mendapat cela untuk kabur pun melempar asal-asalan papan catur itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dengan gerutuan tidak jelas yang dapat Siwon dengar.

Siwon pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sedang marah seperti itu. Siwon lalu berjalan menuju ranjang mereka yang sudah di ganti kemarin dan membaca novel yang belum selesai ia baca. Sudah tiga hari mereka tinggal di pulau itu. Siwon mengernyit heran saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan muncul di hadapan nya namun saat Kyuhyun muncul Siwon langsung tidak bisa menahan tawa nya.

"Hahahaha… kenapa kau pft…. Hahahaha….."

"YAK! Jangan di tertawakan, aku sengaja memakai baju sialan ini di depan mu saja tau!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menahan malu. Memang nya apa yang Kyuhyun kenakan? Masih ingat baju yang tak sengaja Kyuhyun temukan di dalam koper nya? Ya itulah pakaian yang di pakai nya sekarang.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dan menyenderkan tubuh nya di sana. Seketika tawa Siwon langsung berhenti kala Kyuhyun langsung berpose-pose ala model wanita yang ada di majalah dewasa. Mata Kyuhyun pun mengerling nakal pada Siwon sedangkan Siwon pun langsung membalikkan tubuh nya dan menutupi wajah nya dengan bantal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AKU TAK AKAN MELONCAT!" teriak Kyuhyun yang berada di atas air terjun. Kyuhyun terus saja menolak ajakan Kyuhyun yang mengajak nya untuk meloncat dari air terjun itu. Mereka berdua sekarang tengah toples dengan hanya mengenakan boxer, Siwon ingin mencoba tantangan dengan meloncat ke bawah air dari air terjun itu namun Kyuhyun ternyata takut untuk meloncat dari sini.

"Naiklah aku janji tidak akan terjadi sesuatu."

Ucap Siwon lalu berjongkok sedangkan Kyuhyun mengernyit heran tidak mengerti denga kata-kata 'sesuatu'. Kyuhyun pun pasrah dan naik ke belakang punggung Siwon karena hanya ada dua cara untuk turun dari air terjun ini, yaitu meloncat dari air terjun ini atau memanjat turun ke bawah. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga mengandalkan Siwon untuk sampai ke atas air terjun ini.

"T-tunggu Siwon aku belom—WAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon meloncat tanpa memperingati Kyuhyun.

BYUR

Mereka berdua langsung mendarat di atas air yang dingin itu, Kyuhyun langsung saja berenang dan mengalungkan lengan nya di kepala Siwon lalu bernafas dengan deru yang berat. Siwon tau kalau Kyuhyun tengah ketakutan dan Siwon lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun untuk meminilasir rasa takut Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap dengan heran ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai di hadapan nya.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK

Kyuhyun ambruk di atas ranjang tepat di samping Siwon, diri nya lelah setelah berenang tadi di atas air terjun dan akhirnya tenaga nya pun telah habis sekarang. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak kelelahan dengan sedikit iba. Siwon lalu mengangkat selimut dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun sebatas dada.

CUP

Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan mengalirkan rasa cinta yang tak akan penah padam terhadap pemuda manis yang ada di samping nya ini. Siwon lalu merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya, Siwon mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat nya mabuk kepayang. Sudah lima hari mereka menetap dan Siwon masih belum ingin kembali ke rumah nya di Forks. Siwon masih ingin berdua bersama Kyuhyun… bahkan kalau bisa selama nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

*bow* annyeong~ selamat bulan puasa Miane klo update nya selalu lama kkkkk /digampar/

Nah bagaimana chap kali ini readers? Semoga memuaskan kalian semua ya :* Oh ya menurut readers chap kali ini rate M atau bukan? Entahlah aku juga ga ngerti kkkkk…

Kaya nya chap depan masih honeymoon nya WK mwach mwach…soal ini bakal jadi MPreg atau bukan kita lihat saja nanti :p

Kalau bisa sih baca ini waktu udah buka puasa aja ya [bagi yang muslim] soal nya takut ini batalain puasa ._.V wkwkwkwk dan semoga ehem… Silent Readers ehem… mulai aktif review dong soal nya saya tau kalau selama ini ff ini banyak banget Silent Readers nya :p

Okay that's all from mehhhh! See you at next chapieeee~~

**Please Review…**

**CAUSE**

**NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT :*:***


End file.
